


Хочу уничтожить мир

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Liliya_re_Niene



Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Graphics, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: Ло, призрак Коры-сан в его голове и Флеванс.Другие аккаунты авторов:(основной),
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Хочу уничтожить мир

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3664)


End file.
